I Will Always Catch You
by WAG2002
Summary: Torvill and Dean: based on the VT from Jorgies ShowCase routine - Jayne tries the throw lift and Chris catches her, they go for a drink after the show, at Chris flat. There is wine and flirting and a sleepover
1. Chapter 1

Based on the VT for Jorgies routine, finale DOI 2012

* * *

><p>It was that time of the week again. Jayne and Chris were at the practice rink choreographing routines for Matt, Jorgie and Chico.<p>

Chris had a wonderful idea for a lift for Jorgie and knowing what she was like he was certain she would be up for it.

"This is what I have in mind" Chris began "Jorgie you will laying across the guys"  
>"I like it so far" she smiled<br>"Then they're going to throw you up, turn around and catch up"  
>"Umm…that sounds interesting" Jorgie said a little nervous at the idea<p>

Chris skated off and grabbed a roll of carpet "try it with this first"

Matt, Mark and Andreai took hold of the carpet, throw it in the air, turn round and missed the carpet.

"I am not doing that" Jorgie said.  
>"I think we need to try it with a person, a lump of carpet doesn't exactly move like Jorgie does" Matt said<p>

Jorgie was looking scared so Jayne skated up to her and put an arm around her waist "I know its scary, but trust that they won't drop you" she said "Try it with me" Jayne said to the boys.  
>Chris gave her a look "you sure?" he asked<br>Jayne nodded, not trusting her own voice.

The three young men lifted Jayne into there arms, gently threw her in the air, turned round and missed.

As the boys threw Jayne in the Chris could see that it was going wrong, he moved forward just in time to catch Jayne as she fell from through the air.

"Hello" Chris said to her  
>"Hello" she smiled back<br>The three younger men could not stop apologising enough  
>"Its ok" Jayne began "now you know how hard you need to throw"<br>Chris looked over Jaynes shoulder "take a break" he told everyone before skating with Jayne, still in his arms to the side of the rink "fancy a cuppa?"  
>Jaynes smiled and nodded at him<p>

Chris disappeared for a few minuets to grab them both a drink.

"Here you go"  
>"Thank you"<br>"You didn't have to do that, you know?"  
>"I know" Jayne said "but look at Jorgie, look how much more confidence she has"<p>

And it was true. Although they had dropped Jayne, Jorgie was much more willing to give the throw a try now that Jayne had done it"

"You really are something special, did you know that?" Chris said looking at his partner.  
>"Just doing my job" Jayne said trying to smile, that fall had shaken her more than liked to admit.<br>"Fancy a drink later?"  
>"Thought you had a date tonight?"<br>"Hey" Karen came over then to check on her friend "you alright?"  
>"Yeah, fine"<br>"Don't you lie to me Ms Torvill, I know when something wrong"  
>"You worry too much" Jayne replied "Chris caught me, didn't he"<br>Chris reached over and squeezed her knee "Always" he said simply  
>Karen smiled "you better" she teased "don't want to loose my best friend"<br>"Though I was your best friend" Chris said pouting  
>"Chicks before…"<br>"…thank you Karen" Jayne said interrupting her friend.

Chris turned to Karen "Do you mind if we postpone this evening?"  
>"Not at all" Karen said "you too need some alone time" she looked over her shoulder at the skaters still on the ice "lets get this lot back to work"<p>

* * *

><p>As Jorgie chorography was the last for the day Chris made sure everyone finished earlier than usual. He could tell Jayne was still shaken by her near miss with the ice and wanted to make sure she relaxed for the night.<p>

Karen gave Chris a hug "you look after her"

"I'll try but you know what she's like" Chris said grinning.  
>"Yep, and I know what you're like to" Karen said before giving Chris a quick kiss and heading home.<p>

"You ready?" Chris said hovering over Jayne  
>"Yep" she said grabbing her bag "what do you want to do this evening"<br>"I'm thinking take away, bottle of wine maybe a film?"  
>"Sounds good" Jayne said "umm…if its ok with you I've told Phil I'm staying in town tonight"<br>"You know you never need to ask"  
>Jayne smiled "thank you"<br>Chris wrapped his arm around her waist "Anytime Jaynie, anytime"

The driver pulled into the underground parking lot of Chris' building. It was one of the main reason he rented a flat her, it was harder for the paparazzi to intrude into his personal life. Yes everyone knew he was dating Karen but there were still things he liked to keep private. He could just image the headlines if they knew Jayne stayed the night.

Chris took Jaynes back to the second bedroom, if you could call it that, it was just big enough to fit a single bed and bedside cabinet.

While Jayne took a shower Chris ordered Chinese to be delivered.

"Um Chris?" Jaynes called shyly from the bedroom  
>"Yes?" Chris said walking in "oops sorry" he said as he walked in ok Jayne just in a towel<br>"Hey!"  
>Chris tried not to smile "I said sorry, anyway you did call me"<br>"As I wasn't exactly planning on staying over I don't have any pyjamas or anything…"  
>"And you want to borrow a t-shirt?"<br>"If that's ok?"  
>Chris smiled "sure, it'll be just like the old days"<br>"Thank you"

Chris went back to his room and found an old baggy shirt that Jayne could borrow. He smiled to himself; it had been a long time, far to long, since they had done this. They each had their own lives to lead and regretted nothing but sometimes, just sometimes, they each yearned for the days gone by; tonight Chris was intent of recreating those times.

"You couldn't have found a longer shirt" Jayne said walking into the living room in a shirt that didn't leave much to the imagination  
>"It suits you" Chris said "purple is definitely your colour"<br>Jayne shook her head "sometimes Chris I could just….just…"  
>"Just what?" he said stepping close enough to feel the heat coming of her skin<p>

KNOCK KNOCK

"Food's here" Jayne said stepping turning around and heading for the door  
>"I'll get it" Chris said stopping her "you're not exactly dressed"<br>Jayne let Chris get the door while she headed to the kitchen to get plates and cutlery.

Chris couldn't help but stare at his partner as she reached to the top shelf for wine glasses, especially in the shirt. As Jayne reached up higher the hem of the t-shirt also rode higher.

"Are you going to stand there staring or give me a hand" Jayne said without turning around. She knew he was there, she always knew when he was close.  
>Chris placed the food on the side and joined Jayne. Chris placed his hand on her hips and gently lifted her up.<br>"Got them" Jayne said.

Chris put her down again and Jayne turned to face him, her body trapped between his and the counter. The only thing between then was two wine glasses, Jayne's heart beat quickened on its own.

RING RING

"I should probably get that" Chris said begrudgingly moving away from Jayne.

While Chris answered the phone Jayne let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding, even after all these years the sparkle in his eyes sent her knees week.

Chris came back a few minuets later "that was Karen" he said keeping his distance from her "she just wanted to make sure you were alright and to tell you to relax"  
>Jayne smiled "She really is a good friend"<p>

"We should eat before this gets cold" Chris said changing the subject.

For the first time in a long time there was tension in the air. They dished there food and began to eat in an uncomfortable silence.

"Music" Chris said suddenly jumping up from his seat. He set his ipod to shuffle and pressed play, he refilled there wine glasses before he sat again.  
>As the music began to play Jayne began to smile "did you do that on purpose?"<br>"No" Chris said smiling back "I promise"  
>Jayne began to laugh as the familiar notes of Still Crazy began to fill the room "it appears your ipod knows you well"<br>"It knows you're here" he said smiling at her.

From them until the end of the meal they talked and laughed about so many things  
>"ooops" Jayne said giggling "it appears we may have drunk an entire bottle of wine"<br>"How did that happen?" Chris said looking into the bottle "We can't have drunk it all?"  
>"We've eaten everything to" Jayne said looking at the empty box on the table.<p>

"Fancy a dance?" Chris said offering Jayne his hand as 'Bed of Roses' started playing  
>"Since when can you waltz?" Jayne asked, but, she accepted his hand anyway.<br>"And how did you know this was a waltz?"  
>"The same way you did" he said smiling at her.<p>

Many years ago, when they had been competing, Betty had insisted they learn to identify each and every dance by its rhythm. That way not only could they do the choreography they could feel and understand what each dance was about.

They began to dance around the small sitting room, one two three, one two three, one two BUMP.

"Ouch" Jayne said as she tripped over edge of the sofa and stumbled back.  
>Chris tried to stop her falling but only managed to turn them slightly.<br>"Told you I'd catch you" he said laughing up at Jayne who was somehow now straddling him  
>"Not sure this counts" she giggled back.<p>

There was a look in Chris eyes that Jayne had not seen in years, and it both excited and scared her. The hand that had been wrapped around her waist began to travel up her back. Chris sat up slightly, there noses almost touching, he tilted his head ready to kiss her.

RING RING

"Not again" Chris said falling back on the sofa

RING RING

"I should get that"  
>"Do you have to?"<p>

RING RING

"What if its Phil" Jayne said, Chris dropped his hand then "I'm sorry"  
>"No. Its me who should be sorry"<br>Jayne got off Chris then and grabbed her phone "hello?... Oh hi Karen...yeah sorry we had the music on loud"  
>"Liar" Chris mouthed at her<br>"Just a glass or two"  
>Chris waved the empty bottle "another?" he silently asked<br>Jayne nodded "nothing much….yeah probably head to bed soon.."  
>Chris raised and eyebrow at her "really?"<br>Jayne couldn't her but giggle that time "sorry Kaz Chris is just begin, well, Chris…yeah I know….Men Huh…Ok night"  
>Chris passed Jayne another glass of wine "so what did Karen want?"<br>"You didn't answer your phone so she got worried"  
>"I never heard my phone, no missed calls either" he said checking.<br>"I think she's jealous" Jayne said seriously  
>"Of us? No, she cant be? She knows I'd never…"<br>"Never what?" Jayne asked

But Chris couldn't answer. He would never intenionally hurt Karen but having Jayne this close and having his morality barrier weakened by alcohol was not a good thing.

Jayne took a long calming drink of wine "I think I should go to bed" she put down her glass and turn away from Chris

"Good night Jayne"  
>"Night Chris"<br>"We still friends?" He asked a little worried  
>"Always" she said over her shoulder.<p>

Chris watched as Jayne retreated in to the bedroom. He hated seeing Jayne like this and he hated that it was all his fault. If he hadn't asked her to dance, if he hadn't tried to kiss her, if he hadn't, hell, if he didn't still have feeling s for her non of this would have happened.

* * *

><p>Jayne screamed and sat up in bed, her heart rate racing, her body covered in sweat.<br>"Jayne!" Chris said rushing to her side "are you alright"  
>"Its nothing" she said trying not to cry.<br>Chris sat on the edge of the bed "it didn't sound like nothing"  
>Tears began to flow from her beautiful eyes "you missed me"<br>"I missed you?" Chris asked a little confused.  
>Jayne nodded "In my dream, you missed me"<br>"Oh Jayne" Chris said taking Jayne into his arms. The shock of almost being dropped had shaken Jayne more than he had realised "I did catch you, and I will always catch you, no matter what"  
>"I know" she said threw her tears<p>

Chris pulled back to look at her, he placed his right hand on her cheek, his thumb wiped away her tears "I will never let you fall"

Jayne leaned into his touch "I know" she whispered. Jayne inhaled deeply; the scent of Chris was intoxicating. Her eyes locked with his, there was a spark there, there was something there they should ignore, so why couldn't they?

Chris leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, it wasn't long before she was kissing him back. A kiss that started of as sweet and pure soon turned to one of need and desire.

Jayne wrapped her arm around Chris' neck and pulled him down on top of her. Chris was more than willing to do what Jayne wanted; he was always willing to anything for Jayne.

His left hand trailed from her knee slowly up her thigh to the hem of her shirt and beyond. Jayne inhaled deeply as Chris moved his hand up her ribs, his thumb grazing her breast, before it came to rest on her back, pulling there bodies even closer together.

"Ouch!" Jayne said as she hit her knee on the wall.  
>"You alright?"<br>"I can't do this"  
>"Oh" Chris said letting go of Jayne and sitting up "I thought…"<br>Jayne realised how this must have sounded to him, "no Chris, not like that" she moved closer to him and sat on his knee "this beds to small and if we keep going one or both of us will end up on the floor"  
>"Oh" he said smiling "hold on" he said sweeping Jayne into his arms and carrying her to his bed, his nice big king-sized bed.<br>"Is this better?" he asked gently putting her down  
>"It will be when you kiss me" Jayne smiled up at him<br>"Your wish is my command" he smiled as he once again captured her lips with his. This time there was no hesitation there was just the over whelming desire to be near each other, to touch each other, to shut out the outside world and just be two people making love.

* * *

><p>Waking up in the arms of the person you love most in the world is a wonderful feeling. Jayne smiled as the memories of the night before came flooding back to her, never had she been touched like that, never had she felt like that and most importantly never had she felt more safe that she did at that moment.<p>

"Morning beautiful" Chris said as he kissed her head.  
>"Morning" Jayne replied "we've not done it like that before" she said giggling.<br>Chris manoeuvred so he was looking at her "do I need to remind you of a certain night or two in Sarajevo?"  
>"Oh no" she smiled "I remember them well" Jayne slid her arms around his neck "but we were younger then, clumsier, last night was just…well…"<br>"Amazing" Chris said finishing her sentence for her. He leant down and began to kiss her again and immediately there bodies began to respond to each others touches.

It wasn't long before they were once again locked in a lovers embrace with hands freely roaming each other bodies causing moans of ecstasy to echo through the small flat.

* * *

><p>Thankfully they did not have an early start but time was already running out.<p>

"Jayne sweetheart we really do need to get dressed"  
>"Cant we stay like this forever?" Jayne said as she pressed closer into Chris side.<br>"I wish we could, but we have training in" Chris checked the time "just under 2 hours"  
>"Two hours?" Jayne said sitting up "I need to shower and get dressed and then there is breakfast"<br>Chris smiled and rubber her back "relax we have plenty of time"

There was a knock at the door then "I'll get it" Chris said pulling on a pair of pyjama pants "you stay here"

Jayne watched Chris' retreating form. He was so muscular and toned and even in baggy trousers she could help but look at that very cute bum of his.

* * *

><p>He looked through the peep hole to see Karen standing there holding a tray of coffee and shopping bags. He took a deep breath before opening the door "Good morning, and what have I done to warrant a morning visit"<br>Karen smiled at him, placed a kiss on his cheek and walked straight into the living area of the flat "I'm not here for you?"  
>"Oh" he said a little surprised<br>"I'm here for Jayne"  
>"How did you know she was still here?" he asked trying to hide the guild that he know felt<br>"I phoned Phil this morning and he said Jayne has stayed over, I figured she would probably appreciate a change of clothes so here I am"

Chris knocked on the his bedroom door gently "Jayne are you awake?" he asked "Karens here to see you"

Jayne felt guilt then. How could she have slept with her best friend boyfriend? It not like they had planned it, but it still wasn't right. Even though her feelings for Chris hadn't changed in the last 30 plus years they had known each other. Chris would always be her first love, the first man she slept with and the man that was foremost in her thoughts. It wasn't as if she didn't love Phil, she did he was a wonderful man, a very understanding man, but, but, he wasn't Chris.

Jayne made sure the t-shirt was pulled down as far as it would go before opening the bedroom door "morning Karen" she said trying to sound half asleep "is that coffee I smell?"  
>"Yep. Thought I'd pay a visit to Starbucks before popping over. Phil told me you were her and I figured you could do with these" she said waving a clothes bag at Jayne.<br>"You are a life saver, thank you"  
>"What are friends for" Karen said smiling, oblivious to what happened between her two friends.<br>"I should shower" Jayne said grabbing the bag and heading for the bathroom.  
>"You two have a good time last night?" Karen asked looking at the take out containers on the table"<br>"Yeah" Chris said trying not to smile to brightly "it was good just to sit and chat over a glass of wine or two"

Karen helped Chris tidy up while Jayne got ready.

"That was nice of you" Karen suddenly said  
>"What was?"<br>"Giving up your bed for Jayne"  
>"Oh that. Yeah." Chris said not looking at Karen "spare rooms too small"<p>

Jayne joined them then "don't suppose you have a hair dryer?" she asked  
>"actually yes I do" Chris said a little embarrassed "in my wardrobe, left hand side, middle self. Help yourself"<br>"thanks" Jayne turned to leave as Chris realised what else Jayne would find there.

* * *

><p>Jayne found the hair dryer exactly were Chris said it would be, along with some things that surprised her. The shelf was filled with small framed pictures. There was one of his two boys, there was one of him and Karen but most of them were of them. Some old ones, some new ones, but she could remember everyone single one being taken. There was ones from a caravan park were Chris lifted her above his head, one of them playing in the snow, one from the first ever Dancing On Ice show. Tears began to fill here eyes; Chris hadn't stopped loving her either.<p>

* * *

><p>She grabbed the hair dryer and did the best she could before once again joining Karen and Chris.<p>

"Hey" she said approaching Chris "I found it"  
>"I can see that" he said looking at her watery eyes "are you alright"<br>Jayne nodded not trusting her voice  
>"Jayne honey what's wrong" Karen asked<p>

Jaynes quick thinking solved the problem "I found a picture of us with Betty. I miss her"  
>Chris took this opportunity to hug her "me to" he said enough for Karen to hear and then whispered into Jaynes ear "perhaps we need to talk"<br>Jayne nodded  
>"Ok, Chris you should get dressed so we can go. We've got like thirty minuets to get to the studio"<br>Chris begrudgingly let go of Jayne "not a problem" he said rushing off to take a shower and change.

Jayne grabbed her now luke warm tea "thanks for these Karen, I appreciate it"  
>"I take it he took good care of you?" she asked<br>Jayne chocked on her tea she tried to answer but was too busy coughing.  
>"What's gotten in to you" Chris said reappearing from the bathroom<br>Karen looked across a Chris in his towel, he really was a fine specimen of a man "All I did was ask if you took good care of her"

Jayne turned to face him, the coughing fit under control "Yes, he took perfect care of me"  
>This time Chris could not hide the smile that crept across his face "you weren't so bad either" he said winking before disappearing into his room.<p>

"What was that meant to mean?" Karen asked  
>"Oh nothing" Jayne said "Chris just got a little drunk last night, that's all"<br>"Oh dear, did he do anything embarrassing?"  
>"Apart from attempting to waltz, not"<br>"Chris can waltz?" Karen said in amazement "why did I not know about this"  
>"Oh I have many hidden talents" Chris said rejoining the two ladies in his living room.<br>"On that note I'll just grab my bag" Jayne said dashing off to the spare room were she had started the night.

Karen was a little puzzled as to why Jaynes bag was in the spare room when she had spent the night in Chris room. Was there something her two friends weren't telling her? Did she need to be worried? These were questions for another day, they had a rehearsal to get.

* * *

><p>Rehearsals Tuesday were good. The celebrities were picking up their new routines quicker now so training was fun as well as hard work. Today was no exception.<p>

The song they had chosen for Chico was the Happy Days theme tune, which fitted his fun side nicely. The problem was it wasn't helping Jaynes concentration. For some reason she was imagine Chris dressed as The Fonz and riding a bike.

"Jayne. Earth to Jayne" Chris said skating over to her.  
>Karen elbowed her in the ribs quickly "Sorry Chris, what was that?"<br>"Aww was Jaynie in her own little world again?" Chris teased.  
>Jayne blushed "maybe"<br>"Anywhere nice?" Karen asked.  
>Jayne raised her eyes to meet Chris' but didn't trust her voice to speak, she couldnt exactly tell her best friend she was day dreaking about her boyfriend. Chris knew that look and smiled at her.<p>

Chico and Jodeyne came over then wanting clarification on a move, the conversation and the look betwe Jayne and Chris was forgotten about for the rest of the day. Well it was forgotten about to everyone but Karen. She could not forget the look that Jayne gave Chris.

She knew they had been friends for a very long time and they had shared more in one lifetime than her and Chris every would. But sometimes, they gave each other a look or a touch that lasted longer than it needed to and Karen began to think. What if?

During a break Karen skated over to Chris "so tomorrows our day off"  
>"I know" Chris said.<br>"You want to have that date tonight? I can stay over?" Karen asked seductively.  
>"Um… we could do" Chris was still thinking about last night.<br>"Don't sound so enthusiastic"  
>"Sorry, I think I'm still recovering from last night"<br>"You and Jayne have that much fun?"  
>Chris tired really hard not to smile "Yes, it was good"<br>Karen was a little worried at the way he said 'good' "what did you two get up to?" she asked tentatively.  
>"Oh the usual" he said, smirking.<br>_That's what I'm worried about_ she thought.  
>Jayne came over then "So you two going out tonight?" she asked.<br>"That depends" Karen said "are we Chris?"

Chris wasn't sure what to say or who to look at. After last night he knew where his heart really was and stringing Karen along was not fair on either of them. But Jayne was married and even if he wanted to spend tonight with her she would be going home to her family. Karen was a wonderful lady who made him laugh and who he really did care for but she wasn't Jayne.

"I'll make it easy for you" Karen said skating away.  
>"You should go after her" Jayne said.<br>"Why?"  
>"Because she's your girlfriend Chris, and she's upset"<br>Chris signed "What if I don't want that anymore? What if I want something else, someone else?"  
>"Chris…"<br>"I get it, I do. You're happy with Phil"  
>"It's not as simple as that" Jayne said "just go after Karen and apologise, okay?"<br>Chris nodded and went after Karen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris found Karen in her dressing room holding a cup of tea.

"Hey" he said entering her room "I think we need to talk"  
>"Listen Chris I know you and Jayne are close you always been. I just never thought it would get in the way of us, but it is, isn't it?"<br>"I didn't mean it to"

Karen smiled "I know. I've always looked at the two of you and thought I understood, but there is just so much more than any one could understand. You two grew up together, shared everything together for such a long time"  
>Chris sat down next to Karen "It was never like that."<br>"It might not have been, but it is now. Jayne's a beautiful woman"  
>"So are you"<br>Karen smiled "thank you, but I see how you look at her and it's not how you look at me"

Chris put his arm around Karen "I do love you."

"I know you do, but not as much as you love her."  
>"We could make this work, if you wanted to"<br>"I don't think that's a good idea, do you?"

* * *

><p>"That's ok, I'll stay here in town" Jayne said to Phil "I'll pick the kids up from school tomorrow."<p>

Chris approached Jayne and she hung up the phone "everything alright?"  
>Jayne tried to smile "yes, no, can I stay over again tonight?"<br>"Of course you can, you never need to ask"  
>"Thanks Chris, but what about Karen?"<br>"We'll talk about it all later, ok?"  
>Jayne nodded "we better get back to the ice"<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went quickly and was very productive.<p>

The drive from the studio to Chris flat that night was very quite, both Chris and Jayne lost in there own thoughts.

"You want to order in again tonight?" Chris asked as he opened the door to the flat "Or shall we try the cooking thing?"  
>"Don't feel much like cooking, do you mind if we order in again?"<br>"Sure"

Jayne once again took her things through to the spare room, before joining Chris in the living room.

"Fancy a drink?" he asked  
>"have you got any wine?"<br>"Sure, rough day?"

Jayne tried to smile at him "something like that"

"You know you can talk to me"  
>"I know. Mind if I take a shower?"<br>"Sure. I'll order dinner, what do you want?"  
>"Surprise me" Jayne said before heading for the bathroom.<p>

_Right_ Chris thought, _Jayne clearly needs cheering up and she wants to be surprised, I can do that_.

Chris phoned the local Italian restaurant, placed a food and wine order then set about making the place look special. He found a table cloth for his small dining table, placed a couple of candles in the middle and set the table with plates and cutlery. He quickly flicked through is iPod for his classical music playlist and set it play softly in the background.

"What's all this?" Jayne said reappearing from the bathroom in a towel.  
>"You said surprise you"<br>Jayne smiled one of her million watt smiled at him "it beautiful, Chris, thank you" she said placing a soft kiss on his cheek  
>"anytime" Chris said as there eyes locked. Jayne really was one of, if not the, most beautiful person he had ever met, inside and out.<p>

"I should get dressed" Jayne said forcing herself to break eye contact. She could get lost in Chris eyes forever; they were the most amazing colour.

* * *

><p>Jayne shut the bedroom door, and sighed heavily, what was she doing? She was still a married woman, even if things were complicated at home and this was one of her best friends, who just so happened to be dating her other best friend.<p>

Now was not really the time to get all morale, especially after what had happened the previous night. Jayne smiled to herself. Chris had made it quite obvious he wanted to be with her, and judging by his actions this evening, he really did mean it. And if she was being completely honest with herself she wanted to be with him as well. A plan formed in Jaynes head, if he wanted to be all romantic and loveable so could she.

Jayne was slightly more prepared for this night than she had been last night. During the day she had rushed to the shops to stock up on a few things, amongst them was a brand new pair of silk pyjamas. They were a little big for her but a beautiful shade of Ocean Blue, and they were half price. After putting underwear on she put on the short sleeved blue top, leaving the top two buttons undone, she adjusted it so it rested on her shoulders and fasted the belt from her jeans around her waist.

* * *

><p>While Jayne was getting ready Chris opened a bottle of wine he had found in the fridge and placed it on the table. He was glad Jayne appreciated the effort that he had gone to, he was always happy when Jayne was happy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow you look incredible" Chris said as Jayne joined him at the table.<br>"It's just my pyjamas" she said innocently.  
>"Some pyjamas" Chris replied unable to take his eyes of here.<p>

KNOCK KNOCK

"That'll be the food then" Chris said still not breaking eye contact.  
>"You better get it, I'm not dressed"<p>

Chris answered the door as Jayne poured the wine.

Dinner was more relaxed than the previous night. The conversation was easy and relaxed. They talked about how the days training had gone and planned a few things for there next training session.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night with Karen" Jayne said.  
>"That's ok" Chris said "besides, we're not together anymore"<br>"I'm sorry Chris"  
>"That's ok, I should have seen it coming. Especially after last night." Chris reached over the table and took Jaynes hand in his "no one compares to you"<br>Jaynes smiled at him, but gently pulled her hand away.  
>"Jayne?" Chris was worried he had upset her "talk to me"<br>"It's complicated"  
>"Isn't it always?"<br>Jayne smiled a sad sort of smile "things aren't that good at home"  
>"I'm sorry, you two always looked to so happy"<br>"It's easy to fool others when you've been fooling yourself for years" Jaynes eyes began to fill with tears.

Chris hated seeing her like this. He rose from his chair and pulled Jayne onto a hug. They left the table and sat on the sofa.

Jayne took a large gulp of wine "it's all the little things really"  
>"But it's the little things that make a difference"<br>Jayne nodded "he never brings me tea in bed anymore, he leaves dirty dishes in the sink instead of putting them in the dishwasher and he almost forgot our wedding anniversary last year"  
>"That's not something small Jayne, that massive. I'd never forget"<br>"I sound so pathetic, don't I?"  
>"No. You don't. If it matters to you then it matters to me" Chris held her tight to his chest, he placed a soft kiss on her head "I'm here for you Jayne, always"<br>"I know and I appreciate it more than I could ever say"

Jayne could feel the alcohol taking over her brain "take me to bed Chris"  
>"You sure?"<br>Jayne turned to face him "I've never been more sure of anything."  
>Chris stood and silently offered Jayne his hand<p>

* * *

><p>For the second morning in a row Jayne wake in the arms of her soul mate. Someone who knew her better than she knew herself, or that what it felt like at times.<p>

"Morning beautiful" Chris whispered.  
>"Morning"<br>"I was wondering when you would wake up"  
>"Oh"<br>"I didn't want your tea to go cold"

Jayne slowly opened her eyes; sitting on the night stand was a steaming mug of tea.

"When?" Jayne began to ask. She had not felt the bed move nor had she heard any noises from the kitchen.  
>"You were too busy snoring"<br>"I do not snore!"  
>"Yeah, you do. It's very cute" Chris said teasing her.<p>

Quicker than Chris thought possible Jayne rolled over and began tickling Chris ribs, one of the only places he was ticklish.

"This means war!" Chris said and began to tickle Jayne back.

They giggled like teenagers and let there worries fade away to another place.

"I…cant…breath" Jayne said between laughs "need…air"  
>"You started it" Chris said once again wrapping his arms around Jayne tiny frame.<br>"What do you want to do today?" Chris asked  
>"Stay here?" Jayne replied nestling into Chris embrace.<br>"Sounds like a plan"  
>"I told Phil I'd pick the kids up from school, but that's not until 3 o'clock"<br>"I've got to do some food shopping, but apart from that I am all yours"  
>"I'll have to think of something to do with you then"<br>"I have a few ideas" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p>It was almost 11am when Jayne and Chris finally made it out of bed.<p>

"I think that's the longest I've stayed in bed for a very long time" Jayne said.  
>"Me to. Don't like sitting still doing nothing."<br>"We weren't exactly doing nothing" Jayne smiled.  
>"Oh that was definitely something" Chris said wrapping his arms around Jayne "how about we grab a shower and go somewhere for breakfast?"<br>"Don't you mean lunch?" Jayne.  
>"Brunch?"<br>"Ok. Shower and brunch it is then." Jayne said kissing Chris quickly "I'm first" she said rushing towards the bathroom.

Chris let her go, for now. He did a quick tidy up of last nights dinner things before making his way to the bathroom. He knew once the shower was running it was hard to hear anything. He quietly opened the door, shed what little clothes he had on and joined Jayne in the shower.

"And what do you think you're doing?" she asked.  
>"Can't let you have al the hot water."<br>"While you're here…" Jayne said seductively.  
>Chris raised an eyebrow "really?"<br>"You can wash my back" she said handing him the soap and turning her back to him.

Chris did as Jayne asked. How could he not? Jayne meant everything to him and he would do anything to make her happy. Chris kissed her shoulders "all clean" he said "does that mean we can get dirty again?"  
>Jayne leant back into Chris embrace "I wish it did. But I have to leave soon to get the kids"<br>"Will you be back tonight?"  
>"I don't think I can"<br>"Oh"  
>Jayne turned to face him, I would love to stay here, with you, but I need to see my children"<br>Chris held her tight "I understand"  
>"Waters turning cold"<br>"I never noticed"  
>"You didn't?"<br>"no" he said smiling "must be because you're so hot"  
>Jayne laughed "that is just too cheesy, even for you"<p>

They both got out the shower and dressed quickly. They didn't have much time before Jayne had to leave.

Chris knew the perfect place to take Jayne for breakfast "It's a twently minuet drive" Chris explained, "but its just of the A3 so it on your way"  
>"I trust you" Jayne said<br>"Ok, follow me in your car?"  
>"don't go to fast"<br>"Never" he said giving Jayne a quick kiss

* * *

><p>As Jayne followed Chris down the motorway she wondered were he was taking her. She didn't know this part of the country that well, but she did know Chris and she did trust him. Jayne had not felt this happy in a long time. Things at home hadn't been right for a while she was just scared to admit it. When she was with Chris everything felt so right, so perfect. Its not that Chris was perfect, no one was. But, she had known his so long that she loved every part of him, even that competitive, perfectionist part.<p>

Chris couldn't seem to wipe the smile from his face. Every now and again he would check his rear view mirror, just to make sure Jayne was still there, and he would smile. He had spent the last couple of night with the one person that had been there by his side through everything. She had been by his side through the struggle on competition, through the many broken bones and through two failed marriages.

As they parked in the car park of Wisley Gardens they both smiled at each other. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning and they were with each other. Life didn't really get much better.

"How did you find this place?" Jaynes asked.  
>"I drove passed the sign a couple of times and wondered what it was" he explained "once I saw it I knew you'd like it here"<p>

They walked hand in hand through the Conifer Lawn and Wild Gardens to the Glasshouse Café.

"It's beautiful here"  
>"Yes it is" Chris said looking at Jayne, and not the flowers"<br>"Flattery will get you everywhere"  
>"That's what I'm hoping" he said with a twinkle in his eye<p>

As it was mid week, when most people were at work Jayne and Chris were one of only three couple in the café. They could talk and be them self's without anyone bothering them.

As the time drew near to one o'clock the mood changed.  
>"I have to go soon" Jayne said<br>"I know"  
>"I'll phone tonight, if I can"<br>"You better" Chris said smiling a sad sort of smile "I'll miss you"  
>"You'll see me tomorrow"<br>"Its not the same as having you there when I wake up"  
>"I know. I'll miss you to"<p>

Chris paid the bill and walked Jayne back to her car "you know were I am if you need me"  
>"I'll be alright" Jayne said "Phil and I have needed to have this talk for a while"<p>

Chris gave Jayne a kiss on the cheek before he opened her door for her "see you tomorrow"

Jayne waved as she backed away from Chris and began the journey home.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jayne drove towards her home in Sussex she couldn't help the tears that flowed freely from her eyes. It had never been this hard to leave Chris before, so why now?

_You love him._ The voice in her head said. It was as simple and as complicated as that.

It was like she had been hit with a tonne of bricks. Of course she knew she loved him, they had known each other for such a long time and he was such an amazing man. But the realisation that she loved him more than a friend, that she loved him more than a partner even loved him more than her husband was quite overwhelming.

Tonight was going to change many things.

* * *

><p>Chris watched Jayne drive away and he could feel his heart breaking. He'd loved her for a long time, but spending the last couple of days with Jayne had made him realise just how much he loved and needed her.<p>

Chris took a deep breath, and got in his car and drove back to the flat. He had a plan forming in his head and a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Jayne found herself back home sooner than she realised. She took her bags inside and the silence in the house was deafening. It didn't really feel like home anymore. Jayne made herself a quick cup of tea, turned the washing machine on and cleaned the kitchen. Anything to keep her hands busy.<p>

Before long it was time to collect her two wonderful children from school.

There was nothing like seeing the smiling faces of your children running towards you. A smile of a child can wipe away all your worries.

Jayne hugged her children and helped them into her car. The short ride from there school to the house was energetic. Jessica and Kieron had missed there Mum and wanted to tell her absolutely everything they had done while she wasn't there.

* * *

><p>Chris walked in to his quiet flat. His very quiet flat. It didn't surprise him that he missed having Jayne there, she was such a massive part of his live. He put his plan into action.<p>

* * *

><p>Phil was already home when Jayne returned with the children.<p>

"Daddy Daddy Daddy, Mummy's home" Jessica said running to give her Dad a hug.  
>"I can see that sweetheart."<br>"Hey" Jayne said to Phil  
>"Hi" Phil said flatly "Why don't you go change out of your uniform while Mummy and I talk"<br>"Ok" Jessica said as her and Kieron ran upstairs.  
>"Tea?"<br>"Yes please" Jayne replied.  
>"I think we need to talk, don't we?"<br>Jayne nodded.

Jayne held the warm cup in her hands and looked across the table to her husband. A man she still loved. She would always love him in a way, but things between them had not been right for a while.

Jayne and Phil sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Both had so much to say yet didn't know where to start. The silence was interrupted by Jess and Kieron running back downstairs.

"Later" Phil said to Jayne.

Jayne nodded. At the moment they had the children to look after and they would always come first.

* * *

><p>Chris had cleaned the flat and done the shopping. He'd bought Jayne's favourite tea, her favourite wine and the ingredients to make some of her favourite meals. He'd taken the pictures out of the wardrobe and hung a few on the walls.<p>

Somehow he knew that Jayne was going to talk to Phil tonight. He also knew that things between them had changed forever.

* * *

><p>Jayne really enjoyed spending the afternoon with her children. And know it was time to cook dinner. Jayne didn't get to cook that often but when she did she enjoyed it.<p>

The last few hours of they day went far too quickly for Jayne. They ate the evening meal as a family, she bathed her two children, read them stories and put them to bed.

Phil poured them both a glass of wine as he and Jayne sat in the quiet living room.

"Its time for that talk"

* * *

><p>Jayne drank half her glass of wine before she looked at Phil "I…I don't know were to start" Jayne said, her eyes began to fill with tears.<p>

"I think I do. Things have changed between us Jayne, they've been changing for a while"  
>"I didn't mean them to"<br>"I know"  
>"I do still love you Phil" Jayne said<br>"I know you do, it's just not enough anymore though. You love him more"  
>Jaynes' eyes widened. How did he know? She'd only just figured it out earlier that day.<p>

Phil answered her unspoken question "It's obvious" he said smiling a sad sort of smile "it's been obvious from the day I met you both"  
>"It was never like that. We were never like that. We just skated together"<br>"'Was'? Jayne, has something happened now?"

Jayne looked at the glass in her hands. She didn't trust her voice enough to speak.

"Karen phoned" Phil said "she told be her and Chris broke up. That's when I knew."  
>Jayne hated this "I'm so sorry"<br>"It used to be enough that you came home to me, but since he came back into your life you're not here anymore"  
>"I'm here all the time"<br>"Not mentally your not"

There was silence. Jayne finished her wine

"I'm not angry" Phil said calmly. And he really wasn't. He had been expecting this conversation, had seen it coming for years.  
>"Why not? I think I would be"<br>"Jayne, you've know him much longer than you've known me. You two have been through a lot together. The reason you two have lasted is because you are soul mates"  
>Jayne wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come.<p>

"If I ask you something will you tell me the truth?" Phil asked.  
>"It's the least I can do"<br>"When did you start sleeping with him?"

Again Jayne was caught of guard, but she had promised the truth "This week. I didn't mean it to happen" The tears started to fall from her eyes "It was after my accident, it was the night Chris caught me"  
>"What?"<br>In the chaos of the last couple of days Jayne had not told Phil about the incident. Jayne relayed the details of how Chris had caught her before she had hit the ice. "That night, I dreamt he didn't catch me, I dreamt I hit the ice. Chris was there to comfort me. And, things sort of, just, happened"

Phil hated to see Jayne cry. No matter what happened he still loved her. He reached over and held her hand.

"You should know better than anyone that Chris will always catch you"  
>"That's what he said"<br>"Then listen to him" Phil gave her hand a squeeze "more wine?"  
>"Please"<p>

As they drank the remainder of the bottle they talked liked they hadn't talked in years. They talked liked the two friends they used to be. Jayne still wasn't sure why Phil was being so nice about everything. He said all he wanted was Jaynes happiness and if Chris was what made Jayne happy then, so be it.

"I'll take the spare room tonight. You have the bed"  
>"I can't do that to you"<br>"Yes you can" Phil said "Can you take the children to school tomorrow? I need to leave early"  
>"I'd like that."<br>"You're going to stay with him in town now, aren't you?" Chris asked.

Jayne nodded "I think so. If that's ok?"

"I figured as much."  
>"I'll take the kids to school then head back to town"<br>"I'll see you at the studios"  
>"Oh" Jayne sank back in to the sofa "I'd not even thought about that. Is it going to be weird? Isn't it? We still have to work together."<br>"It'll be fine" Phil began "just do me one small favour"  
>"anything"<br>"Could you and Chris keep thing professional when I'm around? What you do in private I really do not want to know about or see"  
>Jayne nodded.<p>

Phil stood up "I'm going to bed now, night Jayne"  
>"Good night Phil, and, thank you for being you"<br>Phil nodded and headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Chris was getting ready to go to bed when his phone rang "hello?"<br>"Did I wake you?" a shake female voice asked  
>"Jayne? No not at all"<br>"good"  
>"Are you alright? What's happened? Did Phil…"<br>"No! Nothing like that, he was nice."  
>"Nice?"<br>"Yes. He was really nice about…about everything. He wants me to be happy and you make me happy"  
>"You make me happy as well Jayne" Chris voice went sad "you're not coming back tonight, are you"<br>"Not tonight, but I'll bee there as soon as I've taken the kids to school tomorrow"  
>"I miss you Jaynie"<br>"I miss you too Chris" Jayne yawned  
>"Sounds like you need to get some sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow"<br>"Okay"  
>"Night Jayne, sweet dreams"<br>"Night Chris"

Jayne hung up the phone and headed to bed. So tried to me quiet so as not to wake the Children or Phil, but she could her Phil talking to someone. She didn't want to stop and listen but she couldn't help herself.  
>"Of course I'm not alright, but what can I do?...No, I will be the bigger man….No, Jayne doesn't know...hold on a second…"<p>

Jayne moved towards the bathroom then, away from Phils door.

What could Phil have been talking about, and to whom? What secret was he hiding from her?

* * *

><p>Jayne found it difficult to sleep that night. Her bed didn't feel right, knowing Phil was keeping a secret didn't sit well with her and she missed Chris. It both scared and excited her at just how much she missed Chris, she had never missed anymore as much as she missed Chris at that moment.<p>

* * *

><p>Jayne woke early that morning, after dressing she packed a small bag before setting about a few chores. She put the coffee machine on for Phil, made her self a pot of tea and made the kids their packed lunches.<p>

"Morning mummy" Jess said as she ran into the kitchen  
>"Morning honey, what would you like for breakfast?"<br>"Chocolate!" Jess said enthusiastically.  
>"How about toast with chocolate spread?" Jayne asked<br>"Okay"

As Jess said down to breakfast Phil bought a sleep Kieran downstairs.

"Hey little man, do you want breakfast?" Jayne asked  
>Kieran just nodded.<br>"What about the same as Jess?"  
>Kieren looked at Jess and her chocolatey face "Chocolate!" Kieran said, feeling more awake knowing he was getting is favourite thing for breakfast.<br>"Morning" Phil said to Jayne as he poured a coffee  
>"Morning. I hope I didn't wake you when I came up last night?"<br>"Not at all, I was all ready asleep"

Jayne poured a herself a cup and tea and joined her family at the table.

"What are plans for the day?" She asked Phil across the table.  
>"The usual" Phil replied before sending a message on his phone.<p>

Jayne could feel the tension in the air. Despite what Phil had told her the night before he clearly wasn't happy with the current situation, but who could blame him. The thing that hurt the most was that despite their heart-to-heart conversation, despite the fact that she had been honest with him he was still hiding something from her.

* * *

><p>Chris woke to an empty flat. He didn't like it. He missed seeing Jayne asleep in his bed. It would be several hours before he saw Jayne again. Chris did the only thing he could think of, he went to the gym.<p>

* * *

><p>Phil put down his phone and looked directly at Jayne, "Will you be staying with Chris for a while?"<p>

Jayne was a little shocked at the abruptness of his question, especially with the Children still around. Jayne knew she would have to explain to the children soon, just not this soon.

"Yes. I'll stay until after the show"  
>"Were will you go then?"<br>Jayne didn't know what to say, shed usually come home to her family while Chris went back to the States to see his.  
>"Mummy comes home" Jess said very matter of factly.<br>"Jess, Kieran, I have something I need to tell you" Jayne took a deep breath "I might not be here as much as I usually am. I'm going to be spending some time with Uncle Chris"  
>"Can we come too?" Kieran asked<br>"Not this time, soon maybe"  
>Phil stood up from the table "I need to get to work. I'll get the children to phone you tonight" and with that Phil walked off.<p>

* * *

><p>In his head Phil wasn't being rude, not really. He was doing his best to keep things polite for the children's sake. He had come to understand a long time ago that Jayne would be with Chris. He might have accepted it, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He would be as polite as he could and he would shake Chris hand when the time came. Besides he couldn't be that angry, not with what he was doing.<p>

* * *

><p>Jayne got her bag from upstairs and secured her children in the car. After a short goodbye to Phil she began the short drive to school.<p>

"Mummy? Do you still love Daddy?" Jessica asked

The only way to answer questions like this is with the truth, "I will always love your Daddy, but, sometimes, Mummies and Daddies don't love together. That's why I'll be spending some time with Uncle Chris"

Jayne parked the car in the school car park. Before getting out the car she turned to face her two beautiful children "no matter what just remember I love you lots and lots and nothing will ever change that."  
>"Love you to Mummy" Kieran said.<p>

Jayne, Kieran and Jessica walked hand in hand through the playground and waited for the bell to ring. Jessica and Kieran gave there mother a hug and ran to there class line.

Jayne watched as the pupils filed into the school. It was harder than normal to pull herself away, but the thought of seeing Chris in just a few short hours helped. As she fastened her seat belt she sent a quick text letting Phil know the kids were save at school and another telling Chris she was on her way.

* * *

><p>Chris hadn't been back long when his phone beeped.<p>

_Just dropped kids at school, driving straight over, need a hug_

As Chris saw who the message was from he smiled, but the content of the message made him sad. He hated it when Jayne was upset, he always had.

To start with if she was upset she didn't concentrate on her skating, then as they became closer he didn't like seeing his friend upset, once Chris realised he loved her, well, seeing the person you love hurt breaks your own heart. He knew that last night had been tough for Jayne so he would need to plan something special for tonight. And plan he did.


	4. Chapter 4

In a little over three hours Jayne was parking in one of the guest spaces of Chris apartment building. Despite her sadness of missing her children and the complex relationship she now faced with Phil she had butterflies in her stomach. She felt like a teenager again.

Here she was, a mature woman, feeling nervous about seeing Chris. Someone she had known the majority of her life. Jayne smiled to herself 'Chris did always make you feel young'

Jayne took her small bag from her car and making sure she had locked it made her way to the elevator that would take her to up to the man she loved.

* * *

><p>Chris had seen Jaynes car arrive. Not that he had been pacing in front of the window for the last hour, or looking for every red car that passed his window, no, not at all, he would do that. He knew Jayne had arrived because he had looked out his window at the exact moment her car drove down the street – or that's what he told himself.<p>

Chris got two cups ready and made sure there was enough water in the kettle. If he knew Jayne, and he did, she would want a cup of tea.

* * *

><p>As Jayne rode the elevator to the sixth floor she was certain she could have walked quicker. She was like a child at Christmas waiting to open her present, and what a present she got to open. Despite the fact she was alone in the lift and no one could hear her thoughts she blushed, she really was acting, and thinking like a teenager.<p>

Jayne saw no one between the time she left her car and the time she kncked on Chris door. It gave her a few precious moments to think and compose herself. If things with Chris were going to work, and she prayed they would, then there needed to be ground rules, especially when they were at the studio.

As soon as she had knocked on the door it opened, anyone would think Chris had been looking through the peep hole waiting for her.

Chris immediately wrapped his arms around her and all coherent thought lefts her brain.

"I missed you" he whispered in her ear.  
>"Me too"<p>

Chris took Jaynes bag for her and lead her into his flat "welcome home" he said as Jayne took in the subtle differences.  
>It was a good thing Chris was so close to her because Jayne almost callapsed.<p>

"Jayne? Are you alright"

Jayne nodded "I…it… really does feel like home when I'm with you"

Chris held Jayne tight "this is your home as long as you want it to be"

"Thank you"  
>"How about a nice cup of tea"<br>Jayne smiled "I thought you'd never ask"

* * *

><p>As Chris made the drinks Jayne began to notice just how different the living room was. Some of the pictures she had seen in the cupboard were know on the walls, a vase of her favourite flours now sat on the dinning table and there were even scented candles dotted around the room.<p>

Chris handed Jayne her drink "we don't have to talk know if you don't want to, we could sit here and cuddle"

"I like the sound of that" Jayne said as she relaxed into Chris warm arms.

RING RING

"or I could answer the phone" Chris said "hello?...um, yes I suppose so….Jaynes with me…we'll be there in an hour…no I we cant get there sooner…fine"  
>"Who was that?" Jaynes asked already suspecting the answer.<br>"Karen. There's a problem at the training rink and they want us there straight away."  
>"I guess the cuddles will have to wait" Jayne said starting to stand up."<p>

Chris locked his arms around Jaynes small frame, "it only takes twenty minutes to get to the studio"

"I know"  
>"I told Karen we couldn't possibly be there any sooner than an hour"<br>"oh" Jayne said smiling, "so what to you propose we do in the meantime?"  
>"This" Chris said gently turning Jayne to face him. With love and with care Chris placed a kiss on Jaynes lips.<p>

* * *

><p>Almost an hour and a half later Jayne and Chris arrived at the training rink. They sat in the car for a few minutes discussing how to handle the day.<p>

"We do what we normally do" Chris said "we probably shouldn't advertise the fact that we're living together now"

Jayne let a little giggle escape her lips

"What's that for?" Chris asked  
>"Nothing, sorry, it just sounds funny." Jayne took a deep breath and without laughing or giggle she managed to say "right then Mr Dean shall we get to work?"<br>"To work then Ms Torvill"

* * *

><p>As they walk down the small corridor towards the training arena they could both hear raised voices. Chris gave Jaynes hand a quick squeeze and walked off ahead. He knew Jayne didn't like confrontation and with what was happening with Phil he wanted to calm things down before Jayne got there.<p>

"Right!" Said Chris as he saw a very distressed looking Karen "what's with all the noise?"  
>"Thank goodness you're here" Karen said "will you tell these yoyos I know what I'm talking about"<p>

Chris took a deep breath "Listen up everyone, you should probably listen to what Karen has to say as she is a very talent coach and choreographer"

"Thank you" Karen said glad Chris was still wiling to stand up for her.  
>"Anytime" Chris said smiling.<br>Jayne walked in then "So how is everyone today?"

Chris turned just his head and winked at Jayne, who blushed just slightly.

"Don't worry, all sorted here" Chris said reassuring Jayne. Chris turned to Karen and the skaters on the ice. "Keep practicing and we'll be there shortly" with that Chris lead Jayne away to his dressing room.

* * *

><p>"I don't think we need to stay long" Chris said as he laced up his left skate.<br>"What was the problem"  
>"Apparently Karen was having authority issues"<br>"Serious?! When has Karen ever not made herself understood" It was hard to believe that they had come to the rink just because Karen wasn't making herself understood "do you think it's a ploy?"  
>"I'm not following"<br>"So we won't be left alone. Do you think it's a ploy from Phil so that we wont get any time together. They both know that once your at the rink its hard to get rid of you"  
>"oh thanks" Chris said in a mock hurt voice, he reached for Jaynes hand "nothing will stop me spending time alone with you. I missed you last night and know that we are finally here, I'm not letting you go"<br>"I missed you to"  
>"Right then" Chris said standing up "two hours and that it"<br>"Really?"  
>"Ok maybe three but then I am taking you home"<br>"I like that plan"

* * *

><p>Jayne and Chris stepped out to the ice hand in hand, as far as everyone was concerned that was nothing new. They often held hand on the ice.<p>

For the next three hours they mainly went over Matts 'Singing In The Rain' routine. Matt was very good but if he wanted to win, and he did, there was all the minor things he needed to get right.

Chris really had missed Jayne last night and he was in such a god mood know that she was back he wanted to have some fun. Every time they demonstrated a lift, he held Jayne just a little longer than necessary. Every time he thought no one was looking he gently pinched her very cute bottom. Every time she smiled at him all he wanted to do was kiss her.

Jayne excused herself for a few moments and went to the ladies room. After splashing cold water on her face she looked in the mirror "right them Mr Dean, if you want to play dirty so can I". Jayne removed her bra and tucked it away in her large handbag.

When she skated back onto the ice there was an extra bounce to her step that only Chris noticed.

"Lets try that table top lift again, Matt I think the I think you can put Nina down much more gently"  
>"Right boss" Matt replied. They joked about it but in the end Chris was the boss and the best at what he did.<br>"Jayne can I borrow you please"  
>"Always" Jayne said accepting Chris out stretched hand<br>"Try it like this" Chris said as he demonstrated again what he meant and how gently he placed Jayne back on the ice.

As his hand travelled down Jayne's back something was different, something was missing. Keeping his composure he placed Jayne back on the ice. "Your turn" Chris instructed.

Now was the time, as Matt practiced with Nina Karen witness Jayne whispered something in Chris' ear before skating of at great speed. Chris attempted to follow but got caught in a rut in the ice and fell. And Christopher Dean never falls. But he did and he just sat there looking at Jayne as Jayne laughed, he tried to look stern and angry but when Jayne laughed everyone laughed. "You just wait Ms Torvill, you just wait"

"Are you alright boss" Matt said skating over to see what was wrong  
>"I'm fine, but I think its lunch time don't you"<br>"Sounds great, I'm starving" Matt said  
>"After lunch listen to what Karen has to say, she is one of the best."<br>"Aren't you coming back?"  
>"Nope" he said unable to hide the smile on his face. "I have other business to take care off"<br>"But what if there are any more problems" Karen ask  
>"Then I am sure you can sort it out" Chris lowered his voice "what is this about Karen? What's gotten in to you?"<br>"Nothing. If you want to be with Jayne I can't stop you, but you better not mess the show up Dancing On Ice means a lot to me"  
>"Don't you think it means a lot to us as well?" Chris had to force himself to calm down "Sunday is he finale, so lets just get through that and see what happens"<p>

Karen agreed and Chris left the ice with Jayne, once again hand in hand.

* * *

><p>As the pair removed there skates Chris turned to Jayne "that was rather juvinilee don't you think?"<br>"What me? You're the one that started it"  
>"Started what" Chris said trying to sound all innocent<br>"The sly touches, the bum pinching"  
>"Oh that"<br>"Yes that" Jaynes voice went serious "I'm sorry you fell, perhaps we need those ground rules after all"  
>"It's not like I've not fallen on the ice before, its just, no one but you have ever seen it"<br>"I promise to make it up to you at home"


	5. Chapter 5

When Jayne and Chris got back to the flat it was a little passed four in the afternoon.

"So what shall we do this evening?" Chris asked as he wrapped his arms around Jayne.  
>"I can think of a few things, but, I think we need to talk a few things through first"<br>"You know Jayne sometimes you can be very sensible" Chris kissed her cheek, "I'll put the kettle on"

Jayne sat on the sofa and thought about what she wanted to say.

"So," Chris said handing Jayne another cup of tea "what did you want to talk about"  
>"Us"<br>Chris nodded, he knew they needed to talk, but he wasn't sure what Jayne wanted to say.  
>"I really want this, us, to work, but, technically I'm still married, and what with Phil working on the show…"<br>"You want to take things slowly?"

Jayne nodded

"That's Ok Jayne. I understand I really do. I want this to work just as much as you do. I've waited a long time for this, for you and I don't intend of letting you go."

Jayne leant against Chris shoulder "I love you Chris"  
>"Love you to." Chris replied "If you want to talk about last night, I'm here, I won't push you though"<br>"Thank you, but I think I need to tell you, I don't want any secrets from you"

Jayne took a deep breath before she relayed the details of her conversation with Phil. How he had been so nice and calm about everything that night, yet, the following morning seemed so different.

"I don't think I could be that calm, I if knew I were loosing you" Chris said "I wasn't that calm"  
>Jayne looked at him "Chris?"<br>"When you told me you were getting married, all I wanted was for you to be happy, but I wanted you to be happy with me"  
>"You never said anything"<br>"I didn't have any right to"  
>Jayne kissed him hard "what we did or didn't do is in the past, it doesn't matter, we're here now"<br>Chris smiled at her "you really are a beautiful woman, in ever sense of the word." Chris captured her lips again, a kiss that was so powerful that it knocked Jayne backwards.

Jayne neither minded or cared, she kissed him back with just as much passion. Phil had never kissed her like that, even in the early years of there marriage. Chris was one of the most passionate men she knew and thanks to recent events she had come to understand just how passionate he was.

"Chris"  
>"mmm"<br>"Take me to bed"  
>"Don't tell me you're tired" Chris murmured as he kissed his way down her slender neck.<br>"Not tired, no, but definitely ready for bed"  
>"Well in that case…" Chris said whisking Jayne into his arms "your wish is my command"<p>

Chris had planned of paying Jayne back tonight for her little bra stunt earlier, but, when the most beautiful woman in the world asks you to take her to bed you cant say no.

* * *

><p>After a couple hours of love making the rumble from Chris stomach reminded them that they had not eaten.<p>

"Well that was romantic" Jayne said giggling.  
>"We should probably eat"<br>"Probably, but I comfy" Jayne said as she cuddled closer into Chris chest.  
>"Me to" Chris said holding Jayne tighter "but we need to eat at some point"<br>Jaynes stomach rumbled then "that's probably a good idea"  
>"Now who's being romantic" Chris said letting a chuckle escape his lips. He checked the time before adding "why don't you have a bath and I'll start dinner?"<p>

Jayne looked up at the man she loved "what have I done to deserve you?"  
>"That's how I feel about you"<p>

Jayne and Chris shared one last kiss before climbing out of bed and heading to there separate activities.

* * *

><p>Jayne sank in to a hot bath filled with bubbles and smiled. She couldn't believe just how lucky she was. Here she was in love with her best friend and knowing he loved her back was a wonderful feeling.<p>

Phil had always been kind and she had loved him and in a way would always love him. She had given up and being with Chris a long time ago, they had always had this silent agreement that skating would come first, and it had. Until recently. ITV and Dancing On Ice had given them a second change. A second change to skate, a second change to get to know each other and second change at falling in love all over again.

"Knock knock, can I come in?" Chris said as he opened the bathroom door  
>"Of course"<br>Chris handed Jayne an ice cold glass of white wine "thought you might like this"  
>"You know me to well" Jayne said accepting the glass "Do you remember when we first met"<br>"Of course I do. You were this blonde haired little ball of energy skating round the ice"  
>Jayne giggled "and you were this blonde haired very handsome boy watching me from the rink side"<br>"I never used to watch you" Chris said trying to protest  
>"Don't tell fibs, I know you did."<br>"ok maybe a little, but you were beautiful to watch, you still are"

Jayne took a sip of her wine "I remember the first time you took my hand and we skated round the ice, something felt right, not like with Michael. Your grip was always stronger, more secure"

Chris moved in to the bath room and picked up a sponge, as he began to wash Jayne back he said "I was nervous, you were already a bit of a celebrity and here I was skating with you"

"I was nervous to, all my girlfriends were envious you know"  
>"Of what?"<br>"You were the cutest guy there"  
>"Were?"<br>"Ok you still are" Jayne said

Chris kissed her shoulder "as much as I would love to continue washing every single part of your wonderful body I have dinner to finish"

Jayne sunk back into the bath and Chris headed to the kitchen to finish the chicken stir-fry.


End file.
